


Faking It

by msgenevieve



Category: Prison Break
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mocktails are not for the fainthearted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking It

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for sticks_for_legs, who wanted 'Sex on the Beach (the drink!) for her birthday fic.

~*~

 

Mischief gleaming in his eyes, he nods at the bar in the middle of the swimming pool. “I dare you.”

She raises her eyebrows. “I’ve asked more embarrassing questions.” Her hip brushes against his beneath the water, warm skin and cool water, the memory of their midnight swim the previous evening skittering across her skin like a heated echo. “I’m a doctor, remember?”

His lips twitch as he tries and fails not to smirk. “Go on.”

She opens her mouth to protest, then gives him a slow smile that has his gaze narrowing with suspicion. She kicks her way lazily across the pool to the bar, Michael swimming in her wake. A moment later, she doesn’t know who is blushing more, the young (and obviously relatively new) bartender or her new husband.

As the bartended hastily turns away to start making the drink she’d requested, she offers Michael a guileless smile. “Well, you _did_ dare me.”

He looks faintly dazed, but she suspects it isn’t because of the sun. “I didn’t expect you say it quite like _that_.”

She skims her hands across the surface of the water, smiling to herself as the rings on her left hand glitter. “Like what, exactly?”

He says nothing, his gaze dropping to the deep v-neckline of her swimsuit, as if picturing how she’d leaned on the bar a moment earlier, then lifting to her mouth. Shifting closer to him, she raises up on her toes until her lips almost brush his ear, letting her voice drop to the same breathless tone she’d used on the bartender. “All I did was ask for a Virgin Sex on The Beach.”

Pursing his lips, he blows out a loud breath as he closes his eyes, then one big hand slips beneath the water to explore the curve of her bottom, making her toes curls into the tiles on the bottom of the pool. When he opens his eyes, the bright blue of the water surrounding them seems to match his intent gaze. “I think you should ask him another question.”

The sun is warm on her skin, her senses filled with the scent of coconut and fruit and salt, and all she can think is that she still can’t believe this is really her life. “And what’s that?”

He grins, a wolfish smile, white against his tanned skin. “Can he have it sent to our room?”

 

~*~


End file.
